


Smothered

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean x Reader, F/M, Smut adjacent, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: It’s a heady feeling, being in control over whether your partner gets to breathe or not. Lucky for you, Dean loves it as much as you do.





	Smothered

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Breath Play.

Sweating from the workout, you almost slipped when you pivoted on the ball of your left foot, your right leg coming up and twisting sideways before thrusting out. The sole of your right foot connected solidly with Dean’s solar plexus and you felt the power of the kick all the way up to your hip.

Dean let out a grunt when all the air left his lungs at once. He staggered back a couple of steps before his legs gave out and dropped him on his back onto the workout mats covering the concrete floor of the gym. 

Quickly taking advantage of your upper hand, you dropped down to straddle the hunter’s chest, your knees restraining his arms, and put him in a headlock.

Immediately, you heard the slap of Dean’s hand against the vinyl as he tapped out, and you released the headlock, but stayed where you were, grinning down at him.

“You ok there?”

Dean huffed, trying to catch his breath, and grimaced at you.

“I guess I really took your breath away, huh?” you quipped, smirking.

“Har har,” Dean replied, heavy on the sarcasm.

Shifting on top of him, you bent down until your noses were almost touching.

“I guess it’s a good thing you like that,” you said softly.

Dean’s plump lips drew up in a smile. He moved his arms as much as he could, as if to test how well you held him, and found that he was pretty effectively restrained. His green eyes held on yours, pupils dilating as the mood shifted, and he swiped the tip of his tongue over his lips.

Pressing your lips to his, you brought your hands up to cradle his face. You traced the seam of his lips with the tip of your tongue, and he immediately opened to you, letting you lick into his mouth, swallowing the soft moan that wanted to escape him.

His head lifted from the mat when you pulled away, chasing your lips, eyes still closed. They fluttered open when he realized you were out of reach, the mossy green reduced to a narrow ring around large black pupils. 

With your eyes locked on his, your hand moved across his face in a caress, to settle over his still parted lips. His breath was hot on your palm, and the heat seemed to transfer to your body, spreading out from your hand to fill you like liquid.

Your eyes never left his, even as you increased the pressure, his lips pressed hard against your palm. Breathing through his nose, his breaths came quicker, and you waited for him to calm down. Straddling him as you were you could feel his body relaxing into  you, making you smile.

“You’re such a good boy, Dean,” your words barely stirred the air between you, but you could see the look in his eyes subtly change, becoming a little unfocused.

Shifting your hand slightly, you moved your thumb and index finger to pinch his nose, cutting off his breath completely. His eyes stayed locked on yours even as his body relaxed, melting into the floor mats beneath you. 

He never struggled. He just lay there, completely relaxed, trusting you with his life. And it was a rush like nothing else. Both of you knew that Dean could easily have bucked you off him, and both of you knew he would never do that, because he trusted that you would never do anything to hurt him.

The waves of warmth that flowed through you as you watched Dean were a different kind of excitement. It was the heady feeling of having someone else’s life in your hands, literally. Of having someone’s trust so completely. 

Dean’s eyelids fluttered, and you let go. The sound of his grateful inhale was loud in the silence of the gym. Your breaths were almost as heavy as Dean’s, but for different reasons. His eyes had never left yours, although now they were almost glassy as he gazed up at you from deep in subspace. 

Your lips brushed Dean’s with a feather light touch, your breath mingling. He was a puddle beneath you, completely soft and pliant. You shifted to release his arms, but he still did not move. Sliding your hands down from his shoulders along his bare arms, you lifted his hands to rest on your thighs, without ever breaking eye contact.

Dean’s breaths were calm and even while he watched you, waiting for whatever you were going to do next. You slid your hands back up his arms, over his shoulders, and along his collarbones. For just a moment, you rested one hand on his throat, and he lifted his chin just a fraction, his breathing never altering.

Smiling softly, you moved your hand from his throat back to cover his mouth again. You waited for him to breathe in normally, then pinched his nose closed once more. Eyes locked together, you saw him slip deeper into subspace while you denied him air once more. Mossy eyes locked on yours, he remained relaxed and soft under you. It was absolute bliss.

His eyelids fluttered again, just that, and you let go, listening to his deep inhale as he filled his lungs with the air you had denied him. Dean’s face was flushed, his eyes glassy and unfocused, lips deep red and swollen, and he was gorgeous. Seeing him like this was pure bliss and you wished you could stay in that moment forever.

Cradling his face with your hands, the slight stubble on his cheeks rough against your palms, you placed soft gentle kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, all over his face. Your lips followed his jaw line when you moved your hands to his shoulders, then down along the side of his neck. Those gorgeous green eyes closed as he floated in his own head, just feeling your touch.

Your kisses were more like caressing his skin with your lips, a soothing touch to help him come down slowly. When he drew a deep shuddering breath, you knew he was back with you and raised your head to look down into his eyes again.

“You good?”

“So good,” Dean smiled almost like he was drunk. 

“In that case, I think we need to take this to the bedroom,” you smirked at him.

“Mm, yes please,” Dean grinned.

He waited for you to get up, then took the hand you offered to help him get to his feet. The motion pulled him close to you and he rested his hands on your hips, stealing a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

“I know.”


End file.
